


The Tables Have Turned

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Beverlys dad is an butt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this in class, M/M, Pennywise is good, Reddie, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the small town of Derry Maine things were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Well that was until one Summer. The summer of 1989. You probably think this the summer where 7 tweens killed a demonic clown. Well here’s a different take, what if there was a different evil force and PennyWise/IT helped the children stop whatever evil force there was. It’s an odd way of looking at it, right?





	1. Where Is Georgie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there will be a villain just it’s not ya know IT. So Um yea. It’s like the level of the turtle it might be.

In the small town of Derry Maine things were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Well that was until one Summer. The summer of 1989. You probably think this the summer where 7 tweens killed a demonic clown. Well here’s a different take, what if there was a different evil force and PennyWise/IT helped the children stop whatever evil force there was. It’s an odd way of looking at it, right?  
-Bill-  
He remembered the last place he saw his little brother; he was making him a small paper boat to play with outside. It was raining heavily and quite honestly Bill didn’t want to go outside in the rain. So, he faked being sick and let Georgie go play alone. He watched his younger brother run outside happily with his bright yellow raincoat and green boots.  
Bill turned away from the window and sat on his bed. He was reading a book called ‘The Shinning’. He wasn’t afraid of things for the most part. Still he jumped every time thunder boomed.  
Bill’s mother walked up the stairs to his bedroom and stood in the doorway, “Has Georgie come back inside yet?” she asked  
Bill looked up from his book and shook his head, “I-is something w-wrong?” he asked  
Bill’s mother sighed, “I hope not, Georgie is just taking his sweet time getting back here,”  
Bill looked at his walkie talkie on his nightstand, he had given the other one to Georgie so could keep in touch, “I-I’ll tell him to c-come inside,” His mother nodded and went back downstairs. Bill grabbed his walkie and pressed the button, “Georgie, m-mom says for y-you to come i-inside,”  
There was no response, Bill tried again, “Now Georgie,”  
Still nothing. Bill tried a few more times before getting worried, he hopped out of his bed and ran downstairs, “He’s n-not responding,” his voice wavered.  
-Georgie-  
Meanwhile Georgie had met a clown looking guy, he said his name was pennywise. You’re probably expecting Georgie to get his arm ripped off and get eaten by the clown, but surprise that’s not what’s going to happen. Not at all, Pennywise helped Georgie, he warned Georgie of something evil lurking in Derry. It seemed to be connected by some lab area. There was a loud gurgling noise coming from the road. The outline of a dark figure. Trying to save Georgie Pennywise grabbed him and hid in the sewers.  
“The thing knows where you live now,” The clown shifted into a more normal looking guy. (just imagine Bill Skarsgard).  
Georgie looked up at the thing, “What are you?” he asked slowly.  
IT sighed, “I’m many things, once I was considered a demon of sorts,”  
Georgie narrowed his eyes and step back, “What are you now?”  
IT peered down at Georgie, “I’m just trying to get by,”  
“What should I call you?”  
“It,”  
-Bill-  
Bill’s parents had called the police and were now explaining the time events. Bill sat up in his room holding onto his pillow, he hadn’t stopped attempting to contact Georgie. But it was to no avail. But Bill was persistent, he wouldn’t give up. He did everything he could possibly do to try and contact Georgie. He looked at a photo of him and Georgie at a theme park. Bill felt responsible for what had happened to Georgie. Maybe if he had gone out to play with Georgie none of this would have happened. Maybe he and Georgie could be talking about how much homework sucked. But now Georgie was missing, but they would find him, right?  
It seemed that nothing was getting better, Georgie had been missing for a whole day now. Bill believed that he must have just wandered off. But in Derry everyone knew everyone, so someone would have told them where Georgie was. One of their neighbors said that they had seen Georgie near the curb of the road.  
Some of Bill’s friends, Richie, Stan, and Eddie had come by to attempt to make him feel better. But nothing helped. Richie would try to tell Bill jokes, he didn’t laugh. He just stared off into space wishing he could go back in time and save Georgie. But maybe he still could perhaps he could find Georgie. He had begged his parents to allow him to search for Georgie, but every time they said no. Bill became angry and hyper focused on finding Georgie. He tried to sneak out of the house but got caught every time. It seemed there was nothing he could do.  
-IT-  
Georgie had ran away from IT, not trusting IT. Georgie had been on his way back to his house when something grabbed him and killed hm, leaving no trace of attack.  
IT had tried to explain to Georgie that there was a dark force in Derry that was killing and consuming children. Georgie had asked IT how it knew all this. It stated that long ago that he also dabbled in some things like that. This freaked Georgie out to the point that he just sped off.  
-Bill-  
Bill was certain that he could find Georgie. But he started to lose hope. As days turned into months and then months slowly turned to nearly year. There was a honorary funeral for Georgie, Bill hadn’t so much in a long time. He locked himself in his room after it. He still had to go to school of course. People who would usually bully him just gave him pitied looks, even Henry Bowers left him alone for a while. And because Richie, Stan, and Eddie were his friends they were left alone as well. People would go around and say,” I’m sorry for your loss,” Bill hated that, Georgie wasn’t dead, he was alive. Bill knew he was alive. He just had to keep searching.  
His friends tried to help him move on, but he couldn’t he just couldn’t leave his brother behind. He could find him he just had to keep searching. Bill started to notice that more people started going missing, all kids. But after awhile adults would act like nothing had happened. It seemed awfully suspicious to Bill. He tried explaining to Stan that there had to be a reason for everything that was happening. Stan just shook his head sadly and said, “Bill, sometimes bad things happen for no reason,”  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
-IT-  
IT had done bad things, IT admitted to that. But IT had been a few years since he had done anything with evil intent. But he would be lying if whenever he saw a child dark thought would creep into his mind. IT had tried to help that one kid named Georgie. IT knew that Georgie had a brother named Bill. IT had seen Bill calling out for Georgie multiple times, he felt bad for the boy. He must miss his younger brother deeply. IT had decided to change IT’s ways when IT saw how the families reacted whenever a child died. It was painful to watch; they would search for hours before giving up and falling into depression. IT decided IT didn’t want to be the cause of that. It wasn’t until IT had stopped killing that something else started. IT could feel the presence that the creature gave off, it was a dark force that even scared IT slightly. IT couldn’t pinpoint what it was but IT knew that the thing was something other worldly. IT had followed the thing hoping that IT could find out what the thing was and were the thing came from.  
-Bill-  
Something had changed In Derry, people couldn’t see it but Bill knew that it was happening. He had tried to dismiss the fact that kids were going missing but it nagged him. He decided that once school got out for the summer he was going to investigate.  
“It’s probably nothing,” Stan had said in class.  
“B-but it c-could be s-something,” Bill had replied.  
“Can we please focus on the lesson,” Eddie pleaded  
Bill sighed and looked at the projector, they were involuntary watching a video about puberty. Eddie was the only one focusing, probably because he was worried about anything health related. Mostly due to his mother having some sort of Munchausen syndrome, were she constantly believes that Eddie is sick. Out of all them, Richie was the one who got angered the most by this. He and Eddie were super close and because of his mom he sometimes wasn’t allowed to hang out, or ride bikes with them.  
Eddie seemed to nearly vomit anytime the video mentioned genitals.  
-Richie-  
The day went by slowly, that might have been because it was the last day of school and everyone wanted out. When the last bell of the day rang Richie sprinted out of his seat grabbed Eddie and left the classroom. Bill and Stan followed behind them. They stood outside the school, Richie was throwing all his school papers, tools, etc into a trash bin.  
“You might need those for school next year,” Stan and Eddie said  
Richie shook his head, he took Eddie and Stan’s papers and dropped them in the bin. They scowled at him while he laughed, “My mom’s not going to be happy about that…” Eddie murmured.  
“Give her a kiss, she’ll feel better,” Riche teased.  
Eddie frowned but didn’t say anything.  
Henry Bowers, a notorious bully, had seen the boys talking and walked over to them, “Hey Denbrough,”  
“G-get lost B-bowers,” Bill stuttered out.  
Bowers laughed, “Look, I’ve been nice ever since your little brother got murdered but now the school year is over and I really need someone to beat up,”  
Bill stepped backwards but tripped and landed on the sidewalk. Richie ran up to Bowers and kicked him in the shin. Bowers yelled and grabbed his leg. Stan helped Bill up. Bowers lunged at Richie but missed. The boys hopped on their bikes and road off. Bowers cursed at them as they went away.  
“You are an idiot, Richie!” Eddie yelled  
“Bowers was about to attack Bill! What did you want me to do?!”  
“T-thanks R-rich,” Bill said softly, “But now B-bowers will be e-even more m-mad,”  
“I don’t care! Henry Bowers is going to be nothing more than an attendant at a gas station! Me? I’ll be a famous comedian!”  
“You aren’t that funny, Rich” Eddie said  
Richie pouted, “That was rude Eddie Spaghetti,”  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “I told you not to call me that, Richard,”  
Richie faked a gasp, “You used my full name, so scandalous!”  
Eddie shook his head and kept riding his bike.  
Stan looked at Bill who was leading them, “Where are we headed Bill?”  
“The quarry,”  
“Do you know how many diseases we could get from there?!” Eddie exclaimed, “We would pretty much just be standing in some stranger's crap!”  
They ignored Eddie’s protest and kept riding towards the quarry. Eddie groaned and followed the other boys. The rode for awhile before reaching the fence that led downwards to the quarry. The threw their bikes over the fence and started walking downhill. Eddie was behind them still listing off everything that they could catch from being down there.  
Richie laughed at the outrageous claims Eddie made. That was one thing that Richie liked about Eddie. Even though sometimes Eddie’s constant worrying was annoying it would sometimes be useful. There was one time when they were in 4th grade and riding their bikes down a steep hill. Eddie had brought First-Aid supplies because his efforts to persuade them not do it had failed. Richie was the first one down the hill. He had been half down when the bike flipped over. He landed on his right side and fell the rest of the way. When the boys had reached him, he had been bloodied and bruised all over. Eddie had a mental breakdown and tried to take him to the ER. But because Eddie had come prepared, he managed to patch Richie up.  
“And another thing!” Eddie started. Richie faintly smiled at him, “What are you looking at, Rich?”  
Richie had to think of something to say, “Your stupid face,”  
Eddie scowled.


	2. Ben meets Beverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers look for Georgie but find someone else.

Ben-  
Ben quickly escaped the crowded hallway and stood outdoors. He had missed a beating from Bowers, so that was good. Ben was the new kid, and if you’ve ever been a new kid, you would know that it sucks. Ben had no friends when he moved to Derry. He had even lived in Derry for a few weeks now and still had no friends. He spent most of his days in the library, researching. He laid against the brick outing of the school. A girl with ginger hair walked up to Ben, “You seem depressed,” she said matter of factly.  
Ben looked up, startled, “Oh I uh...” he stumbled over his words.  
The girl laughed, “You’re knew, right?”  
Ben nodded.  
“It must be tough, this town majorly sucks,”  
Ben smiled, “Yeah,”  
The girl smiled, “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it,” she looked at the yearbook that Ben was holding.  
“Want me to sign it?” she asked  
Ben looked at her confused, “you want to?”  
She shrugged, “Yeah, sure.” she took the yearbook and opened the back page reserved for signings, unsurprisingly it was blank. The girl wrote her name, Beverly Marsh. She closed it and handed it back to Ben, “There, now we can both pretend we have friends,” she smiled and walked off.  
Ben opened the yearbook and stared at her name, “Beverly Marsh,” he said softly.  
He walked the road to his house happily. As he walked out of the corner of his eye he saw Bowers. He silently cursed and started walking faster, but it wasn’t fast enough. Bowers caught up to him and pushed him up against a wooden fence that led to a ravine. Ben grabbed Bowers arm and tried to brake free, but Bowers was too strong. He took out a pocket knife, Ben freaked out. Bowers raised up Ben’s shirt, and carved the letter ‘H’ into Ben’s stomach. Ben cried out in pain, a rush of adrenaline went through his body. He kicked Bower’s crotch. Bowers let Ben go. Ben jumped over the fence and tumbled downwards.  
-Eddie-  
It seemed impossible to try and tell his friends the dangers of the sewers, but just like always, they didn’t listen. Eddie stood at the entrance of the sewers trying not4 to gag. Richie picked up a stick with something gross on the end of it, “Hey Eds, I dare you to touch it,” he said with a smirk.  
Eddie took a few steps backward, “Hell no!” he exclaimed.  
Richie pouted, “Please?”  
“No!”  
“C’mon, Eddie Spaghetti!”  
“I told you not to call me that!”  
“G-guys!” Bill yelled at both of them.  
Eddie and Richie turned to face them, “Y-you guys aren’t being any h-help!” Bill admonished.  
Richie groaned, “You’re the one who dragged us all the way out here!”  
“You don’t even care about what would happen to our health if we stayed here!” Eddie added, but no one payed attention.  
“Just let him look for Georgie a little longer,” Stan whispered to Richie and Eddie.  
“Fine,” Eddie and Richie said in unison.  
Richie walked inside the quarry where he found a shoe, he picked it up, “I wonder if this is Better Ripsom’s?” He held it in Eddie’s direction and mimicked a ghostly voice, “Have you seen my shoe?” Eddie rolled his eyes, “I feel bad for her, imagine walking down here with only one shoe,”  
Eddie shuddered just thinking about doing that, “That’s disgusting,”  
Eddie liked Richie; he was funny, well not as funny as he claimed to be. He was annoying at times, but he was caring when he wanted to be. He had known Richie for a long time, even though the fought, a lot, the were super closed. They told each other nearly everything. Key word, nearly. The one thing that Eddie had kept a secret from Richie was that he had a big ole secret, he was gay. And had a huge crush on Richie.  
“Hey Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie waved a hand in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie blinked a few times.  
“What do you want Richie?” he asked.  
“You were staring off into space like a lunatic. It was weird,”  
Eddie rolled his eyes right when a kid rolled down the hill.  
“What the-?! Bill! Get your --- over here!” Richie yelled.  
Bill turned around and faced the kid who was now laying in a puddle.  
Eddie carefully walked over to him, Richie stood beside Eddie, “Is he dead?” Richie asked.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “He’s breathing,”  
The kid raised up, he looked like a mess.  
“What happened to you?” asked Richie.  
“Henry Bowers,” The kid said softly.  
The rest of the boys shared a knowing look, “Woah! Dude you’re bleeding!” Eddie exclaimed.  
“Oh, yeah Bowers cut me,”  
“You guys better be glad that I always carry around a first aid kit,” Eddie said as he kneeled down in front of the boy.  
“Thanks,” he said once Eddie was done patching him up.  
“Don’t worry about it,”  
Stan joined in on the conversation, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around Derry before, are you new,”  
The kid nodded.  
“Well w-what's your n-name,” asked Bill  
“Ben, Ben Hanscom,”  
“W-well I’m Bill,” he gestured to the rest of his friends, “That’s E-,” he stuttered for a while before he finally managed to say, “Eddie,” Eddie sighed but didn’t say anything, “T-that’s Richie, and that’s Stan,” They all waved slightly.  
Eddie felt Ben deserved an explanation, “Bill stutters, sort of like Elmer Fudd from the Loney Tunes,”  
Ben shook his head, “Elmer Fudd has a lisp, Porky Pig has a stutter,”  
Eddie leaned in closer to Ben so Bill couldn’t hear, “It’s gotten worse since his little brother George disappeared,”  
Ben’s eyes widened, “Oh,” was all he could manage.  
“That’s actually the reason we’re here, we’re looking for him,”  
“Oh,” Ben said again.  
“W-what a-are y-you guys talking a-about?” Bill asked  
“Nothing that concerns you,” Eddie responded.  
Bill shrugged it off and continued doing whatever he was doing.  
The kids talked about school and how much of a dickhead Bowers was. It slowly became night and the kids had to walk home.  
-Ben-  
Ben sat at the foot of his bed writing a poem to Beverly. He didn’t know what to write, but he knew he would figure something out.  
-Beverly-  
Beverly’s day hadn’t started out good. He father yelled at her for some reason, so she ran outside. She then realized she needed her backpack, so she snuck back inside and got it. She managed to go to her first period without any of the girls giving her glaring looks and gossiping about her being a slut. She sat down in class and managed to fall asleep which got her sent to the office for the rest of that class period. She then ate lunch alone on the baseball field. She went through school like normal until she went to the restroom to smoke a cigarette. A few girls walked in and poured wet trash on her. She managed to dry herself off, but it seemed people already knew what had happened. The day ended with her signing the yearbook for some poor new kid. He was sweet and sort of cute.  
She had avoided going home at all costs. She wandered around Derry for maybe 2 or 3 hours before she decided to head back home. The moment she entered her father grabbed her by the hair. She dug her nails into his wrist rushed into the bathroom. He chased after her and banged on the door. Eventually, he gave up.  
She stayed in there most of the night, when the sun rose she opened the door and went into the kitchen, her father was sitting at the table, “You know I would never hurt you Bevy,” he said it softly, which should have been comforting but for Beverly it had the oppisite affect.  
“I know, Daddy,” She said timidly.  
“So, why did you run away from me?”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,”  
He slammed his fist on the table and Beverly visibly flinched, “I didn’t ask for an apology, I asked why,” his voice was still soft but she could hear his anger,  
“You were holding my hair a little to hard,”  
He let out a dry laugh, “That’s a paradox, you agreed that I would never hurt you but then you claim I was holding your hair ‘too tight’,” he did air quotations.  
“Daddy, that’s not what I mean’t-”  
“Shut Up!” he yelled.  
Beverly held her arms, “I’m sorry,”  
“You’re my girl, Bevy. And I would never hurt you! Whatever I do it’s for a good reason!” He stood up and faced her, “Give me a hug Bevy,” he commanded.  
“I-I don’t really want to,” she stammered.  
“I didn’t ask,”  
Beverly sighed and walked into her father's arms. She had to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. When they finally pulled apart, he spoke again, "Now, get dressed,”  
She nodded and dashed off. Ever since her mom died her father had become a sick man. He yelled at her a lot and controlled her. He basically used her to fill the hole that her mother had left in him.  
Beverly wandered around Derry, not knowing what else to do. She leaned against a brick wall and took out her last cigarette.  
Once she was done smoking, she entered the pharmacy building. She went up the female hygiene aisle and looked for pads. She found a box that she believed would work. She flipped the box over and looked at the price tag, she cringed. She was a few cents short, she was about to place the box back when she noticed a scrawny boy looking right at her. She scrunched up her face. The kid turned away and walked up to the counter. She could see him still looking at her out of the corner of his eye. As he talked to the girl at the counter, she shoved the box in her bag and ran out the door. She made it outside unnoticed, which was a relief. She just hopped that boy wouldn’t say anything. Beverly smiled and walked off.  
-IT-  
There was something odd about these kids, there was just something about them that felt off putting to It. It couldn’t find the right words to describe it, but it whatever it was, it was powerful. Perhaps they were the key to defeating the evil force that resided in Derry.  
-Eddie-  
Eddie had seen the girl wander off with the box. He decided not to mention it to the staff. He grabbed his bag with his Asthma meds and left without another word.  
Derry was a small town, where for the most part, everyone knew everyone. Not many people just decided to move to Derry, it wasn’t the best place to live after all. It wasn’t very openminded, people gossiped, and people were absolute dicks.  
Eddie had been picked on since the first grade, people always assumed he was some sort of drug baby because of all the meds he took. If he had to be honest, he didn’t know why he needed them. His mom said they kept him healthy, but there was a time when he didn’t take as many and he was still fine. He decided to shrug it off, mother knows best, right?


End file.
